Valentine's Day pt 2
by jadorejaggie
Summary: Inspired by Maggie Pierce of Grey's Anatomy
1. Valentine's Day pt 1

**_We never got to see how Maggie and Jackson spent their Valentine's Day. Here's part one._**

Jackson waited in line to pay for gas since he didn't trust the card readers at the pumps too many horror stories. The woman in front of him called out to her child to hurry and bring whatever they decided to purchase since she was next in line. A little boy donning a red T Rex baseball cap with the matching T shirt appeared with several sugar induced goodies. His mother told him to choose one but, instead informed her that the ring pop was for his sister. "It will make her feel better momma." The woman caressed his cheek and decided to get all the goodies as long as they shared. Jackson shook his head as he smiled at the exchange. He thought about the offer Maggie had presented to him earlier. **_Movies, pizza, popcorn, candy, sex, repeat._** She wasn't into Valentine's Day but she was willing to try new things not only for herself but for him. Jackson left the line and went to search for something sweet.

They entered Jackson's home and quickly surveyed the mess they left it in earlier that morning. Harriet stayed over and they both helped create valentine bags to give to the other kids at daycare. He could still see the remnants of a mini glitter fight on the floor. "Babe I'm going to run up and change and then we can tackle this mess together and decide on lunch. Takeout? Grill steaks maybe?" She jetted up the stairs before he could respond. There really wasn't much to clean up so Jackson started without her. As he piled the markers and stickers together he decided to start on a little project of his own. He laughed at his attempt to pen a shakespearean sonnet and quickly crumbled up the piece paper. Jackson looked around and noticed the little differences in his space. Maggie hadn't moved in yet but he could see pieces of her throughout the home and he knew just what to write. He moved quickly to finish up and hurried to survey the pantry. Satisfied with his findings he ordered the final piece for his puzzle to be delivered in a few hours.

Moments later Maggie appeared hair pulled into a bun wearing one his shirts and a cotton shorts. "You started without me." She noticed that most of the mess was gone as she picked up Harriet's toys. "Actually.." Jackson took the tiny ponies from Maggie's hand and placed them on the sofa. "Actually we are just getting started." He knew she was confused by the way she tilted her head to the side with a furrowed brow."Come again." She finally said. "That's happening too." Jackson watched as Maggie tried to not blush but the biting of her lip told him everything and more.

He slid his hands in pocket and got down on one knee. "Jackso…"

"Maggie will you do the honor of being my valentine on this valentine's day? I promise to dine on pizza, popcorn, candy, you and repeat. What do you say?" He slid the cherry cola ring pop on her right ringfinger and then kissed her hand as he did earlier that day. Maggie giggled and finally responded " I thousand times yes!." Jackson rose and wrapped his arms around her torso bringing her to him.

"Maggie I know today's holiday isn't your thing but I am so thankful I can spend it with you." Their foreheads rested on each others as Jackson snuck his hand under the shirt feeling her soft back.

"You look very good in my t shirt by the way. I say we make it the official dress code for every Valentine's day. You in my t shirt with shorts, boy shorts or no bottoms."

She kissed him and gently tugged on his bottom lip.

"And I guess I can decide on your attire. Hmmm?"

"Whatever you wish."

Jackson lowered his left hand to grab her cotton covered bottom. "T shirt and boxers will do. I like taking your clothes off therefore you come decked out in a three piece suit if you wish. But I'm going to have my way with you."

He leaned in for a kiss and she accepted the heated mix of desire and passion. He pulled away kissed her nose and then gently smacked her bottom.

"Sex is not current the task on the itinerary babe. Unless you want to make a movie?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Maggie gave him a vicious side eye and headed towards the dining room. "The only movie you and I are making involves capturing Harriet running a science lab in our kitchen."

They both fell into a joyful stream of laughter. Jackson stopped and watched Maggie's amusement and noted how she perfectly fit into his space. **_Our kitchen_**. It was indeed their's. "Well.Maggie, how about we decide on the first movie while we make pizzas?"

"Wow homemade pizzas babe you are definitely full of surprises today."

Jackson was pouring Maggie a glass a of lemonade as she added toppings to her pizza. They made a total of three. A heart shaped pepperoni and pineapple, skillet spinach and artichoke, and sheet pan salami and peppers pizza. "There is no way we are eating all of this today." She shook her head in disbelief. "Have you met me Maggie? Better yet have you met you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked over her shoulder as she slide the last pizza into the oven. "Let's not play this game that you don't have a voracious appetite. Especially after sex, you could eat a large pizza after a cardio session." She wanted to smack the smug smirk off his face but, then she knew she'd immediately want to kiss his sexy face to remedy the action. "The pizzas are for us to eat throughout the day." He handed her the glass and they began to discuss movies. "Let's watch Bird Box. Everyone else in the world has seen it and the reviews are mixed but, I kind of want to see what captured the world's attention."

"We can do that. My choice might be a little more cliche in terms of the category it falls in and what today is." 'What chick flick are you trying to get me to watch Maggie?" Jackson watched as she covered her mouth attempting to hid the laughter she desperately wanted to let out. "Spill it Pierce."

"Pride and Prejudice." she lowered her head in shame as soon as she blurted out. "That's actually not too bad I thought you were going to say The Notebook or Titanic." "You kind of remind me of Mr. Darcy. Especially when I didn't know you before." "Go on." He grabbed a bag of popcorn and placed it in the microwave.

"You almost had a brooding personality. The few times I saw you happy was surgery related and of course Harriet. Outside of that you almost seemed disconnected from everything else. We never really spoke much before my mom. But there were times I wanted to ask if you were ok. But then I didn't want to overstep. As we got to know each other I learned it was about letting certain people in." He nodded " I can see that. Brooding? Really?"

Jackson could see where she was coming from. Especially after his divorce his life was a chaotic mess. His temperament was never really escatic or melancholy he hovered in a neutral territory that was comfortable and didn't bring him too much attention. He didn't really talk with others about his emotions.

The beeping of the microwave interrupted his thoughts. He grabbed a large bowl, poured some peanut mm's, raisinets and then poured the popcorn in. "A sweet and salty combination like you Mr. Darcy." Maggie grabbed some popcorn and quickly made her way to the living room.

Jackson followed and placed the bowl on the the coffee table. Then gently pulled Maggie closer to him. "Brooding, sweet and salty. What next evil?" Maggie stared at his lips if she kissed him now they'd never watch the movie. Her eyes remain on them as she spoke "there was a time I didn't think you could ever be romantic. But you quickly changed that after the Clive tornado."

"So you were thinking about me being romantic before we got together?"

Maggie never admitted to Jackson just how much thought she put into them before they became a couple. She didn't think it would happen. And because he didn't date anyone after April she just thought maybe he was just a simple no frills guy.

"The thought crossed my mind a few times." Jackson noticed she was blushing which meant it was more than a few times that she thought about him. Them.

"I'm waiting babe." he stroked the back of her neck with his thumb. "I think we are out of milk I'll be right back." Maggie held a stunned Jackson's face. "Too soon? Baby it's been months." She laughed as he shook his head. "You are a cruel woman. However, you didn't say no and run away today hmmmm much improvement babe."

"Everything feels too good to even consider running the opposite direction." **_A big improvement._** He thought about asking her to move in but he knew he should give her a little more time. She admitted that things were good and that meant she felt comfortable and secure with him. Jackson mentally placed a raincheck on the move in question but he was going to ask soon. With her legs around him and his hands on her waist he tugged at the waistband of her shorts. "We should start the movie." She kissed him and then went to retrieve their favorite cashmere blanket so they could commence their Netflix and chill.

Maggie fell asleep on top of Jackson laying between his legs. The popcorn, pizza and wine had all lull her to sleep. Jackson continued to watch the movie unfold. He tossed some popcorn in his mouth and coughed when a kernel was temporarily stuck in his throat. The movement a caused Maggie to stir for a moment. She settled herself and resume her slumber.

She smelled of jasmine and rose. Givenchy's Dahlia Divin. She kept a bottle there and Jackson made sure she'd never go without it. Was as if it was made for her especially. Soft, sexy, alluring and memorable. Few tendrils of curls escaped her bun framing her face. He wound his finger around a strand. With the pad of his thumb he lightly brushed her lips. Jackson continued his journey down the column of her neck. He kissed her forehead as he slid her over to lay beside him. Propped up on his side Jackson observed her for minute before resuming his expedition down her frame. When his fingers reached her navel he replaced it with his lips.

He slid the cotton shorts off to discover two things. Emerald boy cut lace panties and a gift tag attached. **_Sneaky!_** She knew how much he loved the color on her. The folded tag read: **_Not St. Patty's day but lucky you on V Day!_**

He knew just how to wake her up. Jackson tugged at the lace and tossed them to the floor and began to place a thousand kisses on the treasure he wanted most.


	2. Valentine's Day pt 2

He hoped that the kisses he had placed all over her almond tone skin would awaken her however, Maggie was still peacefully asleep. His desire to make love to her had not vanished he wanted her awake to enjoy the pleasure as well. She was a treasure a rare find in a world where sometimes an entire day would be coated in death and sad news. There were days not just in his professional life but his personal as well that just became a blur. A hazy long road of chaos and unnecessary stress. His profession came with a lot of unknowns but did love, marriage and life have to mirror it as well?

For long time he didn't think it was possible to balance the two without it inflicting grief and darkness.

If he was going to be honest with himself before Maggie he didn't think he would remarry again. Nearly everyone in his family had been through a divorce well even his colleagues. Jackson didn't think he could stomach let alone survive another divorce. But Maggie made him want to pursuit marital bliss once more. His mother had found it, Bailey and Ben, and so did Alex and Jo. Maggie turned her body to lay on her tummy.

Since he stripped her bottoms away he had a view or bare behind to gaze at. He chuckled because how was he going to explain himself. He slid the shorts back on and covered her with the throw. He kept the panties. As he made his way to the kitchen his phone rang. A minute later he ended the call. The items he ordered earlier had arrived and were being sent up. Moments later there was a light knock on the door and Jackson retrieve the items from the delivery man.

It was amazing what you could have delivered with a few simple clicks on your phone. Jackson placed all the items on the table and like a giddy child he couldn't wait for her to wake up.

Maggie woke up to the sound of soft jazz playing and the scent of white sage incense burning. She didn't see him but knew he couldn't be far. The snacks that were once on the coffee table were no longer there. She sat up and stretched and began to search for Jackson. Before she headed up stairs she noticed a bouquet of flowers on the dining table and a medium sized box.

Maggie nearly lost her breath gazing upon the pink and purple assortment of ranunculus. She may have not liked valentine's day but she would always remember the beautiful flowers he gave her on this day. Her reasons for not loving the day had to do with how couples focused primarily on one day to show their love when you should do it daily. It's a difficult task yes, but the effort should be there.

Her past relationships weren't terrible but, they never really inspired her to step out of her shell. With Jackson he wanted her to open up and communicate more. She had no issues communicating at work or with patients but Jackson in the beginning terrified her and if she was being honest, she was still a bit afraid. He was everything that she wanted in a partner but when he would looked at her, made love to her, held her, kissed her it would require her to unlock parts of her she didn't know existed. Realms of her being she didn't know how to tap into. Maggie had excelled at everything in life except relationships. She literally never knew a love like this before. He could melt, love, inspire, need, calms and support her in ways that she thought only existed in blockbuster romantic films. Maggie finally noticed the card on top of the plain black box. He made a card with stickers and crayon drawn hearts on construction paper they used earlier with Harriet's goodie bags. She opened the card it read:

**_Roses are red_****_Violets are blue_****_You take my breath away_****_Glad I have you_**

Maggie pulled the card to her chest and became overwhelmed with feelings. She didn't want to open the box. Was afraid of the splendor that she would discover. Maggie took a deep breath and lifted the lid. Crossword puzzles for lovers books. She sifted and found three images of them. One from Alex and Jo's engagement party at the hospital, then their wedding. The last image was their first date at the italian restaurant she kept telling him about. He told the waitress they were celebrating and when he informed her that it was because Maggie finally agreed to a date she suggested to take a pic to look back on.

Jackson kissed Maggie's neck startling her. "You finally woke up." She turned to kiss him and welcomed the embrace. Maggie pulled away from him to ask " when did you have time? When did you do all this? OMG I didn't get you anything but some green panties with a lame gift tag. I'm a terrible girlfriend.'

He took her hand kissed its palm and responded "You a terrible girlfriend? Not even possible. I loved the panties by the way. You are everything I have ever wanted and that is the greatest gift. This is just my way of saying I appreciate you. Besides I buy you flowers at least once a month. I just doubled on the amount today."

"So we are going to do these puzzles together huh?" she picked up one of the books and flipped quickly through the pages.

"I figured why not. You spend your mornings off tackling those things maybe we can do it together. But I am ok if you want it to be just your thing."

"No no no. It could be our thing I am happy that you are interested. And these photos of us we should put them in our room. I can stop by Pier 1 this week and pick up some frames."**_ Our room_**. Jackson felt that when the moment arises there was no way she would decline moving in. He didn't want her to say no. In reality it would hurt tremendously if she didn't want to be part of his life in this way. Or maybe she wanted a space that they both started fresh in together. It never really crossed his mind that she may so no because it was more his space than hers.

"That would be great. I've been meaning to purchase some new sheets. Could you pick out a set or two?"

"Sure you want black, grey, or taupe? Wait we can just order online and pick them out together?" Jackson smiled harder than most would of at buying sheets. But it was a step closer to her being home with him he would go curtain shopping if that is what it would take.

An hour and three sheet sets, six picture frames, and eight candles later Maggie and Jackson were laid on the couch her comfortably nestled between his legs as they finalized their purchase. Maggie entered her card info and squealed with excitement over the home furnishings she bought for them. "If I knew linens and candles made you this happy I'd get you an unlimited gift card to the store just to keep that pretty smile on your face." He tightened his hold and blew lightly into her ear. She squirmed and he repeated the action. "Just happy I bought sheets for us. And pictures of us to put around the house." Jackson bite his tongue he would let her lead them down that path.

"Besides you and I in those fresh sheets is enough excitement for a lifetime." Jackson nibbled on her ear.

"What kind of excitement? Are we talking about ball dropping in our bed new years pleasure? Or keep you up all night make love to you gratification? Or that time we had sex in the shower at Meredith's after my big surgery?" She turned to face him. Maggie thought about every moment each more tantlizatiing than the next.

"Which one was it Maggie?" He asked in that warm deep take my panties voice. **_Too late he got them._** Jackson's eyes never left hers as he slid his under shirt and caressed the tip of her right breast. His face came closer to her never letting his eyes leave hers.

"Or was it the time I made love to you on the dining room table before we went to work? Remember how I kissed you senseless? Legs trembling. You begged me to stop and begged for more?I still can't let go of the image of your arched and poked out." His other slide under but ]he was caressing her back then would gently grabbed her neck.

"Or did you prefer that time on the ping pong table?" Jackson removed his hand from her back and removed the band keeping her hair up allowing the beautiful noir tight ringlets to fall. He came close enough to her face the tips of their nose touched.

"Or how about that first time on this couch? I explored every single inch of with my hands and lips. I tasted you and have been drunk ever since Maggie."

Maggie smiled a devilish grin and finally spoke "and then we went upstairs and I slid up and down your dick until I called out your name. I too have been drunk ever since. I say we should have an encore


End file.
